Theres something about Kurosaki
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: FemIchigo is happy now that Aizen is gone and her life has stablized considerbly but what is Ulquiorra and Grimmjow doing in the human world and why do the have a gigais and what other craziness will ensue
1. Chapter 1

What can i say

Ichigo smiled happily as she laid in her bed she never got to just relax anymore and she plained to take full advantage of this day and as if a cosmic force was out to get her the door bell rang "Damn it" Ichigo said jogging down the stairs to answer the door she almost passed out when she saw who was ringing it

"Kurosaki" Ulquiorra said holding out a large bouquet of flowers

"Ugh what umm is this" Ichigo said taking the flowers

"They are flora" Ulquiorra said his voice as even tempered as ever

"I know that" Ichigo said frowning "Why are you giveing them to me "

"i am beging the complex mating ritual of humans" Ulquiorra said Ichigo was surprised for many reason

"What is this" Isshin said jumping down the stairs "Did i hear mating"

"Who are you" Ulquiorra asked looking at the olderman

"Who am i its impolite not to introduce yourself when you come to someone elses ask to mate with there daughter then demanded to know who they are" Isshin said seeing his daughters face covered with a deep blush

"Oh your her father this is progressing rather nicely" Ulquiorra said grabbing his notebook and scaning the pages

"Nothing is progressing here" Isshin said pushing his stunned dauhgter back

"Disapproving father" Ulquiorra read aloud scanning his notes "must gain approval though not necessary" he read again outloud

"Hey wait a minute your" Ichigo stopped herself she suddenly realized he had obtained a gigai

"To hell my approval is not necessary" Isshin said angerly

"I am capable of defending your daughter from harm and giving her a luxurious life" Ulquiorra said his tone as dull and emotionless as ever

" Ugh what" Isshin said confused

"according to my research fathers desire there daughters to marry strong men who can bring her a comfortable safe life" Ulquiorra explained as if it were obvious

"Thats true" Isshin said slightly put off by the boys directness "How do i know your not some skirt chaseing horn dog"

"I have never chased a female before your daughter is the only who has ever peeked my interest" Ulquiorra said pausing looking at his notes " Whats a horn dog"

"I guess it would be allright but no mateing until your married" Isshin said sternly to the boy

"What shut the hell up" Ichigo said not wanting to encourage him

"Agreed" Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo "You look lovly" Ulquiorra complimented

"What the hell is wrong with you" Ichigo demanded about to kill her father

"What time would you like to go out" Ulquiorra asked expectantly

"No" Ichigo said kicking the door closed kncoking ulquiorra back

"I have something in my notes about this" Ulquiorra read them slowly "Some girls become violent with there crushes striking them" Ulquiorra dusted himself off "Excellent i shall return when she has had time to sort out her emotiongs"

----------------The next day-------------

"Rukia i have a problem" Ichigo said wishing Tatsuki was not with them

"What is it" Rukia asked Looking up at the taller woman

"Well you know that Ulquiorra guy" Ichigo said trying to sound casual

"Yes i remember him black hair emotionless" Rukia said hideing her surprise

"Well he kinda showed up at my house yesterday" Ichigo said seeing her face look shocked and frightened

"Huh Ichigo you finally get a boyfriend" Tatsuki said enjoying the blush that creeped on her cheeks

"Well you see he showed up and gave me flowers and said some weird things" Ichigo said nervously

"Like what" Rukia asked curously

"He said i looked lovely" Ichigo said frowning "Then my dad kind of approved him to date me"

"Your right that is weird" Tatsuki said smirking "a guy complimenting you and liveing" Tatsuki said smileing as Ichgo fumed angerly

"Shut the hell up this is serious" Ichigo said whirlling around when she suddenly heard a loud motorcycle pull up behind them she watched as it swerved and then blocked there path to continue

"Hey dumbass you trying to kill us or somthing" Ichigo growled choking when he removed his helmet

"If i wanted to kill you youd be dead by now" Grimmjow barked smieling wickedly " Now get on and come with me" Grimmjow said tossing her a helmet

"What the hell are doing" Rukia demanded ready to defend herself and Ichigo

"Get away from her you idot" Ulquiorra said steping beside Grimmjow

"Oh fuck no" Ichigo said realizing what was going on

"Hey Ichigo is mine so you fuck off Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said reaching for the wooden Katanna he brought with him

"You are mistaken why would she choose an inferior mate such as yourself" Ulquiorra said glanceing at her

"oh and i guess she is gonna choose your scrawny ass" Grimmjow said rearing back to hit him

"You look thin have you caught some kind of parasite" Ulquiorra said his face stil emotionless as ever

"Wow thats what you meant by weird stuff huh" Tatsuki said snickering at the attempt at a compliment

"Ugh your ass is nice and round" Grimmjow said not wanting Ulquiorra to win

"What" Ichigo said covering her ass " Get the fuck away from me"

"Your inferior intelligence has betrayed you" Ulquiorra said smugly

"Ichigo your just a magnet for weirdos" Tatsuki said raiseing an eyebrow

"You there Ichigos friend" Ulquiorra said pointing at Tatsuki

"Its Tatsuki" she responded feeling uneasy as his gaze feel apon her

"Don't you think i am a excellent chooice in a mate" Ulquiorra asked seeing Grimmjow grab a book in his jacket

"What" Tatsuki said freaked out by this boys odd behavious

"I am kick your asses if you don't get out of here" Ichigo said in a hollow threat she would never fight them with Tatsuki so close she could be injured

"You heard her get out of here and i can whisk her away oin my badass hog" Grimmjow said tucking his book back into his leather jacket

"She was speaking to you" Ulquiorra said a small amount of anger in his tone

"I was speaking to both of you go away now" Ichigo said releaseing a large amount of spiritual pressure to emphasize her point

"I am sorry that i have upset you " Ulquiorra said calculating the situation

"I am sorrier" Grimmjow said like a petty child

"Thats not a word" Ulquiorra said trying to point out a mental defency in his rival " I will do as you requested" Ulquiorra said walking down the street

"Come on lets go" Ichigo said wlaking past Grimmjow followed by Rukia and tatsuki

"Atleast there good looking" Tatsuki said throughly enjoying the discomfort in Ichigos face

"You see my problem right" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia who seemed completely absorbed in thought

"Yes i do see a rather large problem here i have to go see someone" Ruki said nodding at Ichigo giveing her the hint she was heading to the soul society

"Okay later Rukia" Ichigo said hoping her friend would bring a solution

Yay


	2. Chapter 2

What can i say

"Ichigo" Renji yelled swinging her front door open suddenly

"Renji whats a matter" Ichigo said looking over at him

"Tell me its not true" Renji said kneeling infront of her

"Whats not true" Ichigo said looking down at him

"Tell me your not dating that monster" Renji said tears forming in the corner of his eyes

"Oh theres another one" Tatsuki said slowly becoming jealous of her friend

"Its true how could you i thought we were slowly forming a romance" Renji said looking utterly betrayed " I took to long i wasn't agressive enough please give me another chance" Renji said desperatly

"We were what" Ichigo said blushing wishing with every last fiber of her being that Tatsuki and Orihime werern't there to see this

"Hmm my daughter is becoming very popular these days just like her mother" Isshin said proudly

"Yeah three guys desperate for her " Tatsuki said looking at the older man

"Oh how romantic three men competeing for the love of a princess" Orihime said lost in her fantasy world

"Theres another one" Renji said shocked "Who is he what does he have that i don't"

"Damn it to hell has every man gone insane" Ichigo said kicking Renji in the face forcefully and storming off to her room

"The princess draws back and acess her options" Orihime said watching on with a look of amusement

-------the next day----------

Ichigo was happy she had managed to make it to school without running into any of the men chaseing after her and if she could help it she would avoid them for the rest of her life "Oi Ichigo" Chizuru said smileing

"Hey do you have any idea why everyone seems to be gossiping about me" Ichigo growled know Chizuru to not only be a horny lesibean but also a notorious gossip

"I just told some close frined that i happend to see a tall dark haired stranger at you door with flowers thats all and Orihime-chan told me about the others" Chizuru said innocently

"Orihime" Ichigo yelled at the busty girl

"I had to tell her Ichigo i can't keep secrets from her she knows how to get to me" Orihime said looking guilty

"Atleast i can avoid them today" Ichigo said hearing the bell indicating the start of class she couldn't focus on her work her mind kept drifting to the men trying to get her so she drifted across the room she noticed Chad staring at her and jerking away when he saw her catching him and glanceing back to see if she was still looking at him

"Hey Ichigo i was thinking and i think you should go with Renji" Orihime whispered

"What why" Ichigo demanded getting a angry glare from the teacher

"Well i just think the kids would be adorable" Orihime said slideing a drawing to her depecting what she beleved there children would look like

"My kids wouldn't get tatoos" Ichigo said crumbling the picture up and remaining silent until the lunch bell rang she got up and went to her usual spot on the roof finding her friends all gathered there

"I just don't get it " Matsumoto said grabbing Ichigos face and looking her over grabbing her breast

"get the fuck off me" Ichigo said blushing and crawling back

"Why are all these men going after her" Matsumoto said curiosuly

"I told her she should pick Renji" Orihime said proudly holding up another drawing of what she beleved the parings chidlren would look like

"Yeah Renji has enormous thing" Matsumoto said holding out her hands to gesture its size

"How would you know" Keigo said jealously not wanting anyone to get at his matsumoto as he claimed her

"I saw him in the hotsprings once i accidently walked into the mens side" Matsumoto said simply

"Stop talking about this" Ichigo said blushing darkly

"I wonder how big Ulqiorra's and Grimmjow's are" Matsumoto pondered

"I hate my life" Ichigo said looking at the door she saw Chad coming up the roof she was glad that someone resonable was here she saw he was hideing something behind his back " Hey Chad"

"Ichigo" Chad said she could see a blush on his dark skin as he handed her a heart shaped box

"Not you too" Ichigo groaned looking at the large man

"I have loved you since that day you saved my medalion mi corozon" Chad said avoiding her gaze Orihime squelled happily and begain drawing

"This is not good timeing" Ichigo said feeling her head overflow

"Theres another one" Matsumoto said sound disappointed "and he is so exotic to"

"What do you think Tatsuki" Orihime said smileing proud of he latest drawing "I change my vote for Chad"

"Chad we will talk later" Ichigo said Chad seemed satisfied with this since she took his chocolate

"I made it myself" Chad said proudly

----------later that evening--------------------

"I am so proud of you Karin" Isshin said to his second oldest daughter beaming with pride

"Its not big deal its just a science test" Karin said cooly not really caring she only studied so she could continue to play soccer

"Good job" Ichigo said patting her head as she ran up the stairs she wanted to lay on her bed and try to clear her head of all that had happend

"Ichigo" Ulquiorra said sitting on her bed

"What are you doing here" Ichigo said feeling fear for her family

"I came to share with you my inner emotions" Ulquiorra said calmly " when i was first formed as an arrancar i was terrified of the dark "

"What you but" Ichigo choked back a laugh not wanting to insult him he was honestly trying atleast

"Yes it was irational and i overcame it by faceing my fear" Ulquiorra said matter of factly

"Can i ask you somthing" Ichigo said receiveing a nod she continued "What were you like when you were human" Ichigo said leaning against her door cautious of him she knew how dangerous he really was and it sort of excited her

"I don't remember" Ulquiorra said "i guess i was the same as i am now just weaker"

"You don't remember anything" Ichigo said feeling disappointed she wanted more than that

"I do have one memory" Ulquiorra said pausing hesitantly "It was when i was a little boy i remember looking onto a bed there was a woman and i was crying but ican't remember why"

"Do you think it could have been you mother" Ichigo said getting the impression she was the first one that had been told about this

"Don't know don't care really" Ulquiorra said caullously "Theres nothing i can do about it now so i might as well just forget it but i can't seem to every time i just forgotten about it something reminds me"

"Thats cause its important to you and even though your an emotional cripple you realize it" Ichigo said feeling like he really opened up to her

Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha and next time something


	3. Chapter 3

Hey wanna see something funny read this i worked Bykaku into the story mwahahaha

Ichigo laid on her bed stuggleing to sleep she remembered when her biggest problem was her dad being an idiot and now she found herself faced with four men throwing themselves at her "Why me" Ichigo groaned she wasn't sure how she felt about any of them

"Thats an easy one" Grimmjow said sitting on her window seal

"agh damn it" Ichigo said rolling off the bed in an ungracefull heap "How long have you been there"

"I think about twenty minutes" Grimmjow said not really sure

"Well leave" Ichigo growled at him hatefully

"You see thats part of the reason of why you" Grimmjow said smirking his psychotic smile

"Get out of my house i don't care about your insane reasons" Ichigo said wanting to keep the arrancar away from her family if at all possible

"The reason we want you is because your so strong willed" Grimmjow said matter of factly he slide into the room and loomed over her she readied herself for a fight she knew he was pretty powerless in a gigai no cero's or zanpaktou so she could hurt him "Your scared i won't hurt you i promise" Grimmjow said tilting his head

"I am thinking your gonna do something else" Ichigo said wishing Kon was around here somewhere and not at uraharas

"I wouldn't do that consentual sex is so much better" Grimmjow said leaning forward and kissing her she felt herself melt into his heated kiss she almost forgot who it was for a second she had no idea he could be so gentle

"Go please" Ichigo said pointing at the window

"Sure just makeing sure you know what i am offering" Grimmjow said hopping out the window and in an instant he was gone

"We need a security system" Ichigo said closeing her window and laying on her bed feeling the moistness Grimmjow had caused she closed the blinds changed her panties "Bastard probably spying on me"

--------the next day---------

"Renji" Ichigo said waking up with the man laying next to her "why are you in my bed"

"Because i figured out how to win you over and you didn't wake up until now" Renji said grabbing a tray and preesenting her with pancakes eggs bacon and orange juice

"Your gonna win me over with pancakes" Ichigo said grabbing the fork and knife

"I have a romantic day planned starting out with breakfast in bed" Renji said beaming with pride

"sorry got school today" Ichigo said seeing Renji's face fall "Wow you suck at this"

"Well the stuff i had planned this evening is still good" Renji said bouncing back quickly

"Sorry but i would like for you to meet me here this evening i got a idea of how to deal with this" Ichigo said biteing into her breakfast "and no one is aloud to break into my house anymore its home base no one is aloud in here but me" Ichigo said sighing deeply

"Wait there were others here" Renji said outraged

"Just come here this evening and ill settle all of this" Ichigo said Gesturing for Renji to leave she finished her breakfast and left for school early she was going to find chad and the rest of her suitors and inform her of her plan

"Ichigo" Kenpachi roared running up to her

"Oh no Kenpachi please tell me you not here to confess your love to me" Ichigo said desperately

"what no i am here to fight you" Kenpachi said confused " so draw your sword and prepare for hell"

"Kenpachi cease your insane behavior " Byakuya said flashsteping next to them

"Why are you here" Ichigo said looking over at the brunette man

"it has come to my attention that two arrancars my vice captain are fighting over you" Byakuya said calmly

"And Chad" Ichigo said tiredly

"I merely came to inform you that Renji is mine" Byakuya said glareing at her

"What" Ichigo said feeling a large amount of killer intent ceaping from him "He is not gay"

"Hey i am here to fight and ill be damned if i'll let some stupid love hexagon to stop me" Kenpachi said drawing his sword

"Why does my life have to be so damn complicated" Ichigo said grabbing her orange hair and running away from both of them

"So your a fairy" Kenpachi said watching Ichigo run away

"You just try to piss me off don't you" Byakuya said looking at the enormous man Ichigo ran until she arrived at school

"Chad my house three thirty okay" Ichigo panted looking up at the large man

"Okay" Chad said haveing never really been good with words "are you okay"

"No i am not" Ichigo said recovering from her run the rest of her day was uneventfull she managed to inform Grimmjow and Ulquiorra of the meeting she had planned this evening

-------That evening at the Kurosaki residence---------

"Grimmjow i was wondering why you haven't resorted to your usual brutish tatics and elimnated the competition" Ulquiorra said sitting across from his rivals

"Ha i am not that dumb if i did Ichigo would hate me and then reject me" Grimmjow said reaching for one of the donuts

"Didn't think of that don't eat those" Ulquiorra said grabbing the box and throwing them in the garbage

"Why did you do that" Renji asked watching the former espada

"I poisoned them" Ulquiorra said sitting back in his seat

"I am gald your all here" Ichigo said hearing a knock at the door

"Hello human" Mayuri said forceing his way into the house

"Why are you here" Ichigo said praying that it was for some insane reason

"To study human mating rituals" Mayuri said seeing the four men in the room

"Okay thats nice" Ichigo said waling back into the liveing room

"Hey wait" Shuhei said stepping into the room with Hanataro

"Please forgive me but ii i ugh i " Hanataro passed out his face red

"I come to make your decision eaiser " Shuhei said point at his chest "you can have me"

"Excuse me" Hitsugaya said opening the fron door and entering

"You can't be serious" Ichigo said looking at the silver haired midget

"I am " Hitsugaya said looking through the room

"Okay Shuhei no" Ichigo said adressing the balck haired shinmigami " Hitsugaya i am sorry your very nice but i just can't Karin is in love with you and i couldn't betray her like that"

"But but i" Shuhei lowered his head walked out defeated

"Hanataro" Ichgo said waking up the shy clumsy boy

"Y-yes" Hanataro said smileing

"Your sweet but just too sweet" Ichigo said seeing Hanataros face fall

"Okay" Hanataro said feeling his heart break

"Now for the rest of you" Ichigo said addresing the other four men in the room "I made a pro con list but that didn't help at all" Ichigo said holding the four sheets of paper

"list" Renji said snatching them from her

"Hey give those back" Ichigo said blushing madly

"Lets see here" Renji said scaning the page "psycho blah blah blah strong good kisser" Renji said looking at Grimmjow

"Glad you enjoyed it" Grimmjow said cockily

"Hmm Chad human gentle loveing big muscular arms" Renji said tossing Chads list aside seeing him blush "Ulquiorra"

"Stop reading" Ichigo said trying to grab the papers from Renji

"Weird terrible complimenter cold pretty eyes has a sensitive side"Renji said Ichigo tried desperately to to grab Renjis list

"No no no no" Ichigo said desperarly not wanting him to read his list

"Lets see here kind of a dits horrid fashion sense blah blah cool tatoos enormous" Renji's eyes almost bugged out of his head Ichigo had never been more embarrased in her life

"Enormous what" Grimmjow said grabbing the list "Enormous dick"

"You exposed yourself to her" Ulquiorra demanded sounding angry

"no i don't know how she saw it" Renji said not sure whether to be proud or ashamed

"Matsumoto told me" Ichigo said her face burnign with embarrasment

"Ichigo you were saying " Chad said changeing the subject quickly

"Yes i figured out a way to decide " Ichigo said recovering slightly from her humiliation " I am gonna go on a date with all of you"

"Which one goes first" Grimmjow said eagerly

"Ill get to that" Ichigo said gesturing for him to sit "Now there are some rules for these dates one no touching two you must stay clothed" she said looking at Grimmjow emphasizeing these rules were for him "Three each date will last two hours from the time i step out the front door and rule four on the day i go on a date with one of you your not aloud to show up or sabotage"

"Fair enough" Renji said as each guy nodded in approval

"Now Chad will go first"Ichigo said being interupted by Grimmjow

"Why him first" Grimmjow whined frowning

"Cause i know him the longest" Ichigo said frowning deeply " Then Renji and then Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will go last"

"Damn it" Grimmjow said pouting

"Does kissing count as touching" Renji asked flirtatiously

"Yes it does okay I'll see you tomorrow Chad" Ichigo said smileing at her old friend


	4. Chapter 4

Hahahahahahaha cough **HOllow ichigo**

"Chad your early" Ichigo said makeing note that he was punctual a excellent quaility

"I can come back" Chad said innocently

"Its fine" Ichigo said smileing **"I don't like him that much" **

"Umm i am gonna take you to my apartment and fix you diner" Chad said **"Mabye there is hope he is trying to trick us into his apartment i bet he'll get sake out and get us nice a liquored up then take advantage of us" **

"That sounds wonderfull" Ichigo said ignoreing her inner hollow **"Mmmmm look at the ass i bet those powerfull legs of his could produce some powerfull thrust" **Ichigo blushed at her hollows words as they made there way to Chads apartment

"Mi corozon" Chad said wakeing her from her thoughts Chad didn't mind because he noticed her staring at him "I am going to fix you a traditional mexican diner"

"Cool" Ichigo said sitting on the coach happily

"Mi corozon you and i will be cooking together" Chad said gestureing toward the kitchen

"Okay but i am not much of a cook" Ichigo said smileing **"He's planning something " **

"Chop those up and ill cook the meat" Chad said gesturing toward the various vegetable siting on the counter

"Got it" Ichigo said Grabbing the biggest knif and violently stabbing at them

"Mi Corozon not like that " Chad said moveing behind her grabbing her wrist she felt his body pressed against her back **"Mmmm he is smooth he's gonna bend us over the counter and take us hard and ruff"**

Ichigo mentally scolded her Hollow for the dirty images she placed into her head " Chad this violates the no touching rule" **"Who cares we want it i can feel how wet you are" **

"I am just teaching you how to chop the vegetables" Chad said his erection pressed against her firm rear

"And i guess thats a peeper grinder in your pants" Ichigo said wiggling her hips slightly **"You tease your haveing fun with him" **

"Mi corozon" Chad groaned at the exquiste friction she was causing

"Now let me do it my way okay" Ichigo said pushing him off **"Damn i want more more he is so delicious take him" **

------------------Renji's date-------------------------

"Come on Ichigo" Renji said gesturing toward a covertable

"Were are you takeing me" Ichigo said hoping in the passenger side

"You'll see" Renji said slamming the gas down

"I don't like surprises" Ichigo said rolling her eyes enjoying the car ride seeing they were heading to the shore

"Come one Ichigo" Renji said leading her to a store "lets get you a nice swim suit"

"You just wanna see me in a bikkini" Ichigo said teasingly **"I vote for a speedo for him" **

"So" Renji said blushing

"Well atleast your honest" Ichigo said tugging him into the store **"I wanna see if Matsumoto was exagerateing" **

"How bout this one" Renji said pulling out a string on a hanger

"Ill put that in the mabye pile" Ichigo said sarcasticly selecting one for herself **"Come on show him what we got he wants it bad" **

"That ones pretty too" Renji said looking at the white swimsuit and a green cloth to wrap around her waist it covered more than he liked but it was still less then normal cloths "I brought us a nice picnic" he said pulling out a basket and a blanket

"What do you think" Ichigo said stepping out in her new swimsuit

"You look gorgeous" Renji said shifting the basket slightly **"Oooh hes covering up his thing mmm i don't think she was exaggerateing**

"Just a horny thing arn't you" Ichigo mumbled to herself "Thank you Renji" Ichigo

--------Ulquiorras date--------------------------

Ulquiorra forced himself against Ichigo she felt his hard body pressed against her his hand gently grabbing her jaw forceing her to look him in the eye " I just wanted to kiss you since Grimmjow got to" Ulquiorra said kissing her as he forced her against the wall **"Yes fuck us against the wall"** he then forced her legs apart with his knee "Now Ichigo what do you want to do" Ulquiorra asked with a unbeleveable emotionless face **"We want to fuck you hard and long until your nothing but a spinal cord" **

"I want to go to the movies" Ichigo panted recovering her breath **"Why why do you keep denying us pleasure i am tired of being alone"**

"Allright" Ulquiorra said leading her away from her house and to the move theatre "Which one would you like to see"

"Psycho masscre four rise of the psycho" Ichigo said pointing to the poster

"Okay" Ulquiorra said purchaseing the tickets and handing her one "I'll meet you in there i am going to get popping corn"

"Its popcorn" Ichigo corrected bouncing into the dark theatre **"You know i like this dating stuff we been getting all this free stuff" **"Shut up you asshole"

"Here we are" Ulquiorra said sitting next to her and holding out a pice of popcorn Ichigo reached for the bucket but her pulled it away

"Eat this one please" Ulquiorra said pushing it against her lips she flicked her toungue out and took it into her mouth "Now your turn"

"Okay" Ichigo decideing to play she grabbed a piece and he wrapped his lips around her fingers and sucked gently **"Dear lord fuck him fuck him now" **

"I think i like this popping corn" Ulquiorra said offering her another one

----------Grimmjow date-----------------

"Grimmjow i just want to remind you of the not touching rule" Ichigo said opening the door Renji was the only one who had actually listened to it

"Come on its not fair if i can't show you my best qualities" Grimmjow said smileing wickedly

"Its okay Grimmjow i know that you have so many good qualities other than that" Ichigo said patting his cheek

"Come on i am takeing you to the park" Grimmjow said leading her along

"A park date huh" Ichigo said smirking at him

"Yeah i found this nice spot and it nice and you know romantic" Grimmjow said shrugging remaing silent as he lead her deep into the park **"I am pretty sure that i saw a movie start like this the handsome bad boy leads us deep into the woods then forces himself on us at first but then we like it and let him have his way" **

"sounds nice" Ichigo said watching him closely prepaired to kick him in the balls but her fears were put to rest when she saw a thick blanket laying on the ground

"Yeah i brought food cause i hear your supposed to feed yourselves on the date so you'll have plenty of energy for fucking" Grimmjow said smileing innocently

"Your really not good at small talk" Ichigo said frowning at him

"I am good at fighting fucking and killing" Grimmjow said his gaze downcast

"Well i kind of like that your direct and you don't lie" Ichigo said honestly **"Men and there egos so easy to destroy"**

"I like listening to you talk your voice is nice" Grimmjow said seeming to have recovered

"There you go thats how you compliment someone" Ichigo said smirking she honestly couldn't think of a nicer thing anyone had said to her **"I bet he would love to hear us moan his name"**

"You inner hollow is talking to you ain't it" Grimmjow said takeing a bite of his sandwhich

"Yeah how did you know" Ichigo said hopeing that he couldn't hear her

"You get this irratated look on you face when it speaks to you" Grimmjow said matter of factly

"You noticed that i am not sure whther or not to be creeped out or flattered" Ichigo said giveing him a peek on the cheek

"I thought you said no touching" Grimmjow said blushing a little

"I am allowed to touch" Ichigo said looking innocent

Yeah


	5. ending 1

For everyones information i will have four alternate endings to this cause i want to make everyone happy and i just couldn't decide so i went in no particular order or did i no i really didn't

"Mate" Ulquiorra said loudly looking for her she said she was going to acually now that he thought about it she never indicated what they were doing he groaned when he grabbed a note "Hide and seek if you win ill give you a special prize" Ulquiorra frowned at his mates clear miscalculation "She does know i can sense her spiritual pressure" " Ulquiorra said following it to a closet and tearing it open to find Ichigo in a very reveilng succubus costume

"Your good at this"Ichigo said teaseingly sauntering out of the closet

"I should have known you woulnd't make sure a grivous miscalculation" Ulquiorra said his eyes scaning over the tight leather outfit

"What are you accusing me off" Ichigo said looking at him innocently

"I think this is you oh so not subtle way of telling me you want to advance out relatioship" Ulquiorra said a question bugging his inquisitive mind "Why this outfit"

"Well i seen you releashed and it seemed suiting" Ichigo said winking at him seductively

"I like it but i would like anything you wore" Ulquiorra stated picking her up "I assume you would prefer for us to consumate our relationship in a bed"

"Yes please" Ichigo said as she started unbuttoning his shirt to get at the flesh it was shileding from her she begain to nibble and bite on his torso leaveing tiny hiches all over him

"Mate if you want me to take you to the bed you should quite that until we get there"Ulquiorra groaned haveing just made it to the hallway

"No i want to see if your really as self controlled as you seem" Ichigo said continueing her actions her hands roaming over his muscular chest Ulquiorra climbed the stairs finding it increaseingly difficult to have his mate so close to him without him being inside her

"Mate" Ulquiorra groaned pinning her to the floor at the top of the stairs

"Yes" Ichigo grinned hearing any sanity or control leave his voice as he tore his cloths of first reveiling his slim toned form to her

"Leave the horns on" Ulquiorr said slideing off her some control seemed to return to him "I meant for you to remove the rest"he said impatiently

"Patients" Ichigo said pretending to reach for the zipper in the back "oh my i forgot you have to unlave this" fiddleing with knot in thr front and tuggeing the lace through one hole at a time takeing as long as possible

"You really should choose cloths that are easier to remove" Ulquiorra said his erect member twitching with every hole she took the string out off she finally slide it off her

"You love it and you know it" Ichigo said slideing the panties off and throwing them in his face before running toward her room

"I am not in the mood to play games" Ulquiorra said bolting after her he tackled her and they landed in a gracefull heap on the bed "this isn't right" Ulquiorra said seeing that she was on top

"I think it is i mean you totally Uke" Ichigo said kissing his neck before she lined up her womanhood with his

"I am not" Ulquiorra said feeling her press against him with her tight wet pussy "You gonna have to force it in your to small"

"Blame ugh me ugh your to fucking big" Ichigo said forceing the entire thing into her she felt the pain tear through her

"It will stop hurting in a minute" Ulquiorra said trying to soothe her by rubbing her sides

"I know asshole men gett nothing but good feeling i gotta hurt the first fucking time" Ichigo growled at him

"here squeze my hand it will make you feel better"Ulquiorra said takeing her hand she gripped it tightly

"Hey it does make me feel better" she said seeing him wince in pain "okay lets try this now"Ichigo said as she slowly begain to ride him Ulquiorra raised up into a sitting position she grabbed his shoulders for support forceing her breast into his face unintionally

"Your flawless"Ulquiorra said as he licked and sucked on her nipples fondleing her breast eagerly as she rode him

"ULlllquiorrrrra" She moaned completely consumed by the feeling of utter pleaseure he was giveing her

"Yes mate" Ulquiorra said his voice as even and calm as ever

"Feels so good" Ichigo groaned mentally perplexed as to how he could remain so calm and collected his face hadn't even change from its usual expression

"I know" Ulquiorra said forceing her onto the bed "I can make it so much better though" he said thrust as hard and as fast as he could into her

"Ullllllqui" She couldn't finsih her sentence only moans and grunst of pleasure escaped her mouth as her brain seemed to overloaded with pleasure to function

"I am about to ejaculate mate" Ulquiorra said his tone still even

"Ullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllquiiiiooooooooooorraaaaaa" She screamed being pushed over the edge Ulquiorra took this as a sign of this and followed her soon after

"I am not Uke" Ulquiorra said satisfied he had established his dominance

"mmmm"Ichigo said her brain still a little fuzzy from her orgasm

"Mate would you like to go again" Ulquiorra said his erection still hard and inside her

"Hell yes but can you moan or somthing how else am i gonna know if your haveing fun" Ichigo said looking at him

"I am just silent during this" Ulquiorra said not understanding why it was so important "besides you mate enough noise for the both of us

"Its just a little creepy is all " Ichigo said seeing lust and impatience in his eyes

"You enjoyed it well enough before" Ulquiorra said thrust into her again decideing to add a grunt to emphasizing and hopefully appeaze her

"Ulquiorra is whay i like to call a sex ninja no noise no expression.


	6. To much loveing can be a bad thing?

For everyones information i will have four alternate endings to this cause i want to make everyone happy and i just couldn't decide so i went in no particular order or did i no i really didn't

Ichigo sat on Chads coach next to the giant like she did almost everyday she thought everything had turned out nicely she picked Chad Ulquiorra took it well and said he would wait Grimmjow went into a rage and Ulquiorra had to kill him Renji heart broke and he ended up in Orihime's comforting arms "Wonder what he meant wait" Ichigo mumbled **"Forget that shit i liked to bring something to your attention we haven't**** got leid yet and we been in his apartment a ton"** her hollow self said in outrage she begain thinking it over and noticeing he hadn't made any moves on her **"We got to make the move and i know exactly what to do"** "Chad"

"Yes" Chad said looking down at her

"I want to cook some stuff with you again" Ichigo said tugging on the giants arm **"Must you be subtle just tear off cloths its not rape he's a guy its surprise sex" **

"What would you like to cook Mi Corozon" Chad said following her to the kitchen

"Same thing we did on our first date" Ichigo said pulling out all the vegetables she recalled from the recipe **"Hurry up "**

"I'll cook the meat" Chad said retriveing it from the fridge

"Chad come here" Ichigo said watching him walk to her "Teach me the right way" Ichigo said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the position that he placed himself on there first date **"Mmmm an improvement but come on i don't think he's getting it" **"Chad you remember how you did this on our first date" Ichigo said waiting for a response

"Yes Mi Corozon" Chad said she snaked her arms around his neck they were just long enough so that her fingers could lace together on his neck

"What were you thinking " Ichigo said seductively as she could muster "Lets say your allowed to do what ever it was you were thinking about" Ichigo said pulling him down to kiss him he roughly grabbed her and sat her up on the counter

"Please put the knife down" Chad said franticly unbuttoning her school shirt she complied just before he uanked her skirt and panties off she felt him reach to her back and tried to unclip it **"Good lord he has no idea what he is doing" **

"Chad it unclips from the front" Ichigo said watching his dark skin blush as she undid it and let it fall off

"Your beautifull" Chad said kissing her neck paying special attention to the scars he encountered as he made his way to her breast he licked and sucked on her nipple till he felt it grow erect and repeated his action on the left one

"Chad" Ichigo moaned feeling his large calloused hands trail over he body she yelped in surprise when she felt his kisses trail down to her womanhood "Chad" She yelled his tongue licking her clit **"He does know what he's doing and God he's good at it"** Ichigo's hollow self said pleased she finally got what she wanted Chad gently licked at her clit as he inserted one of his fingers into her she moaned in approval as he continued to prod her with his finger like he was looking for something **"He's looking for our G-spot" **her hollow self informed her before he found it she let him know with a loud wail of plesure" Chad Chad oh God " Ichigo groaned feeling herself come to the edge of her orgasm and her sanity

"Your gorgeous when you come" Chad said enjoying the look of divine pleasure on her face Chad begain stripping of his cloth as Ichigo leaned against the wall in the afterglow of her orgasm "Mi Corozon we can still stop if you want" Chad said she could see he was doing everything in his power to stop himself **"Agh hell no there is no fucking way in hell that we are stoping"** she agreed with her hollow for once

"No fucking way in hell are we stopping ever we arn't ever leaving this apartment again we will only stop to get food and go to the bathroom otherwise we are fucking" Ichigo said a bit of her hollow slipping out

"Yes mam" Chad said happily thrusting the entirty of his length into her determineing it was best to get it over with as quickly as possible he felt his heart almost break when he saw how much pain he was causing her "Mi Corozon" Chad said kissing her forhead and cheeks to try and stop the tears

"Asshole had to have a huge ass cock" She groaned the pain being unbearable "Okay i think its okay now"Ichigo said feeling him pull out and ram back into her hitting her g-spot causeing a wave of pleasure over her

"You feel so good"Chad said slowly increasing his pace with each thrust her hips meeting his in a glorious rhtyme

"Chad" Ichigo moaned feeling a final thrust push her over the edge

"Mi Corozon" Chad grunted as he ejaculated onto her stomach

"Take me to the bedroom"Ichigo said leaping off the counter and into his arms "Your counter top is cold and i want a nice warm place to continue this" Ichigo said rubbing her head into his chest

---------------three days later-----------

Chad knocked on the kurosaki residence knowing Ichigo was at Tatsuki's Karate match "" Chad said greeting him as he opened the door

"Ichigo's not here"Isshin said confused he was pretty sure he knew that

"I am here to see you actually" Chad said walking into the house when he was gestured in

"What is it my boy" Isshin said curiously

"Well you probably know about me and your daughter being intimate" Chad said remembering walking down one night to see his horrified face as he sat in his easy chair

"I am aware i don't like it but i am aware" Isshin said his eyes watering

"Well umm she is umm insatiable" Chad said awkwardly

"Oh that" Isshin said passively "Let me guess she rides you till your so sore your not even sure you have a penus anymore or if she has ground it off"

"Yes exactly" Chad said blushing at how loudly he said that

"every God damn day" Isshin said seeing him knod "Yeah her mother was exactly the same you want my advice the best thing to do is you know do other stuff before you get to the main event" Isshin said gesturning with his fingers

"I do and she still umm does the thing you said and then three times in the morning before school" Chad said tiredly

"Hmm well then you just need to work on you endurance then" Isshin said hearing the front door open

"Hi Dad Chad" Ichigo said happy to see her boyfriend

"I have to do somthing" Isshin said bolting out the door"

"You came to surprise me and my dad caught you" Ichigo said pressing against him " i thought i would have to go to bed alone"

"I would never let that happen Mi corozon" Chad said decideing the best thing to do to build endurance was to do it more than he thought he possible could every day until it didn't hurt anymore

"I love you" Ichigo said dragging him to her bed

---------Two weeks later------------------

Ichigo was happily heading home after talking with Orihime about there respective lovers she was particularly happy with how he had been performing as of late when they started he seemed hesitant to to do it after the third time and his thrust became weaker but now they were the same strong thrust as when he begain and he did it until she passed out from pleasure "I love my Chad" She sighed to herself dreamily as she opened the door

"Hello woman" Ulquiorra said from her coach

"What are you doing here" Ichigo said genuinely surprised to see him

"I am waiting like i told you i would" Ulquiorra said sipping tea from his glass

"For what" Ichigo asked tunring to see Chad coming out of the bathroom

"I thought it was obvious i waiting for your sisters to come of the proper age and then take one of them as my mate" Ulquiorra said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"What" Ichigo said her brain almost explodeing at the thought "Why"

"Its a matter of genetics they share the same genes as you therefore they shall become like you when there older"Ulquiorra said logically

"Thats pretty creepy" Ichigo said wonderin how her dad would feel about this

"Don't worry i won't get to the physical act until there about your age now and i won't begin the mateing ritual until there your age to begin with" Ulquiorra said trying to ease her mind

"But why are you here now" Chad asked curiously

"Your father needs to have a high opinion of me" Ulquiorra said pointing at Ichigo

"But you'll be old" Ichigo said thinking he would be in his twentys at the time ether of the mreach her age

"I don't age" Ulquiorra responded continueing to sip his tea

"Agh Chad i didn't know you were here" Isshin said grabbing the boy by the shoulder "So hows that problem we discussed did my advice help"

"Yes its much better now you were right" Chad said looking at Ichigo hungerly


	7. Kids these days

For everyones information i will have four alternate endings to this cause i want to make everyone happy and i just couldn't decide so i went in no particular order or did i no i really didn't

"Do the ears" Ichigo said laying on the bed waiting for him to join her

"Whats with you woman its just wrong" Grimmjow said complying with her request he made the ears pop out of his head

"What i'd wear a sexy outfit for you if you asked me to i just like the ears is all" Ichigo said rolling on to her back curious if he would let this go or not

"Well i'll keep that in mind but you know something i thought you'd like my tail better" Grimmjow said as the limb slide around him

"Not really doesn't do much for me" Ichigo said sighing irratated that he was holding onto something so trivial instead of giveing her the love she so desired

"Oh but it will" Grimmjow said crawling onto the bed "Now my sweet little strawberry you just lay back and let daddy take care of you" Grimmjow said kissing her neck before he tore open her robe

"Yes daddy" Ichigo said opening her legs inviteingly

"I love it when you call me that" Grimmjow said as a shiver of pleasure went through his body he slide his tail up to her thigh and begain to tease he woman hood with it

"Daddy ugh what are you doing" Ichigo moaned in pleasure

"showing you my tail will do something for you" Grimmjow said inserting the limb into her gently

"Daddy oh daddy more" Ichigo moaned as she felt the limb bend and flex inside of her bringing her more pleasure than she thought possible

"Hold on"Grimmjow said crawling forward so he was straddling her just below her breast "Push them together"

"Yes daddy" Ichigo said engulfing his member in her soft mounds of flesh

"Damn" Grimmjow said thrust forward as he made his tail continue pleasing her

"Yes daddy harder" Ichigo moaned as she moved her head catch his member when he thusted cause him to groan in ecstasy

"That a girl" Grimmjow said feeling her walls clamp onto his tail

"I am cuming daddy" Ichigo moaned as she arched her back to meet the wave of pleasure going through her body he stopped his thruting and let her ride out her orgasm enjoying the look of utter content on her face

"No your gonna have to take care of Daddy" Grimmjow said moveing to a sitting position Ichigo quickly followed engulfing his member in her mouth and sucking as hard as she could "Yes mmm good girl" Grimmjow moaned as she begain bobbing her head up and down Grimmjow was about to cum when they heard Yuzu Yell

"Oh shit" Ichigo said getting dressed as quickly as possible Leaveing Grimmjow naked on the bed painfully close to cumming

"Come back to daddy he needs you" Grimmjow whined as she threw his pants at him

"Sorry but i am not haveing my little sister walk in on her big sister sucking off a big blue haired or getting pounded while i call him daddy ether so get dressed" Ichigo mummble leaving the room

"Damn kids i hate fucking kids there so fucking annoying always ruining shit" Grimmjow said putting pants before walking down stairs he wanted to see how long it would be before he could get his Ichigo back from her family

"Hi mr. Jaggerjaques" Yuzu said smileing at him innocently

"Hey Yuzu" Grimmjow said noticeing she was staring at him

" i wanted to ask you something" Yuzu said averting her gaze from him

"Shoot kid" Grimmjow said wondering where Ichigo had run off to

"Do you have a litte brother" Yuzu asked glanceing at him before looking away again a blush across her cheeks

"No i ain't got no family" Grimmjow said as his brain started to make the connections

"Oh thats so sad" Yuzu said stepping a little closer to him making him incrediblely uncomfortable

"Where's Ichigo" Grimmjow asked making a note to avoid Yuzu from now on

"Oh she's in the kitchen" Yuzu mumbled looking slightly disheartend

"Thanks kid" Grimmjow said patting her on the head before he quickly ran down the stairs

"Grimmjow getting dressed means putting a shirt on to" Ichigo scolded as she drank her orange juice

"I think you little sister wants to rape me" Grimmjow said glanceing up the stairs

"Yeah i figured that out from the stuff she said" Ichigo mumbled taking another sip

"What stuff" Grimmjow asked wishing he had put a shirt on the idea of a twelve year old lusting after him gave him the creeps

"Like how handsome you are how nice and muscular your arms are stuff like that oh and the pictures i found" Ichigo said calmly

"Pi-pictures" Grimmjow said almost panicing

"Yeah she drew all these pictures of you some of them pretty lewd that position i wanted try the other day was one she drew actually" Ichigo said fisinhing her orange

"What she ccan't do that its wrong and i i what do you mean she drew that she's twelve how in the hell does she know about that" Grimmjow said grabbing at his hair

"Oh she has this huge hentai collection" Ichigo said seeing Grimmjow's face burn with outrage

"She's a girl damn it there not supposed to like that stuff" Grimmjow said rubbing his eyes

"It worries me too i mean the tentcle stuff is just wrong" Ichigo said patting him on the head

"Pot calling the kettle black there my tail is kind like a tentacle and you like it" Grimmjow said pulling her into his embrace

"It is not" Ichigo said spanking him on the ass

"Not here your sister might see" Grimmjow said becoming increaseingly paranoid about her

"I am just holding my man is all besides she is going to take a bath she'll be in there for an hour " Ichigo said forceing him against the counter

"Fine but i hear one sound we are stopping" Grimmjow said pulling her shrit off and throwing it onto the floor

" This is dangerous its kinda hot" Ichigo said slideing down his abs to his member

"I assume you want me to finish what i started earlier right" Ichigo said pulling out his erect member

"Yes then we go to your bedroom and lock the God damn door" Grimmjow growled as she enveloped his manhood with her mouth she quickly jumped to a rapid pace instead of starting at the slow teaseing pace she had started off at before "Oh fuck" Grimmjow said grabbined her head and pulling it back before thrusting back into her mouth roughly "Fuuuuuck" Grimmjow said as he thrusted hard and harder into her mouth "Damn i am gonna cum" Grimmjow groned as he pulled out of her mouth he came onto he face and chest

"Lets get upstairs" Ichigo said grabbing his wrist and heading for the stairs she drug him into her bedroom

"Woo that was close" Yuzu said walking out of the closet with her camcorder in hand "I have a new favorite movie" Yuzu said watching the scene that had just occured before on the screen again

* * *

ahahahahhajahasdnf Yuzu is a closet pervert.


End file.
